shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest (SF3)
This page lists all the Main Quests (in chronological order) found in Shadow Fight 3. Completing a main quest is the only way to earn experience points and level up. Main Quests Chapter I: Legion #Fallen Brothers - Defeat Deng Rao's soldiers. #Falcon's Gorge - Neutralise Deng Rao's bodyguards #The Golden Breaker - Defeat Deng Rao #Correctional Treatment - Beat the Offender. #Night Escape - Knock out the patrol. #Belated Rescue - Fight off the Dynastian Emissary #Preparations With June - Undergo June's training. #Old Friend - Defeat Gizmo. #Game Changer - Fight off the invisible fighter. #Chilly Reception - Defeat the Cuirassier hired by Sarge. #New Squad - Fight the Shadow Squad's new recruit. #The Execution - Defeat the Executioner. #You Were A Son To Me - Stop Sarge. Chapter II: Dynasty #New Home, New Friend - Undergo Galen's training. #Ling's Forge - Deal with Rookie Herald. #I Quit! - Defeat Xiang Tzu. #Iron Beaks - Repel an attack of the Beaks. #Itu - Defend yourself against Itu. #One Against All - Prove your being the first student. #I'm You, But Stronger - Outsmart the copycat. #Loner Meets Loner - Overcome the Ronin in the tournament. #Ambassador - Bring Ambassador down. #Legendary Squad - Defeat the Golden Demon. #Newly-Fledged Herald - Win the finals against Xiang Tzu. #The Emperor's Daughter - Fight off the Ambassador's bodyguard. #Ardent Disciples - Defeat Kibo's school champion. #Legion Attacks! - Hold your ground against the Liquidators. #Big Sister - Fight off Greta. #The End Is Nigh - Knock out the Feldsher. #Rig Blown Up - Defeat Kibo. Chapter III: Heralds #In Front Of The Dome - Fend off the Sliders. #The Test - Pass the test of the Dome masters. #The Secret Mission - Fight on the main street of the Dome. #Truth And Consequences - Defeat the Spectre. #Bolo The Sixth - Defeat Bolo. #Timeless Village - Fight off a Purist. #New Dawn Fades - Defeat the Shadowdivers with Marcus. #Down By The Glitch - Fight off a Purist. #Patient Zero - Beat the Scout to learn how to escape a time loop. #Breaking The Void - Defeat Marcus to escape a time glitch. #Back On Track - Fend off the first wave of Bolo's heralds. #Isolation - Take care of Techno Samurai. #Shadow Rig Disruption - Fight off a Spectre Officer. #Keeper Of The Sphere - Confront the Judge. #Shadow Descendant - Defeat the possessed Emperor. Chapter IV: Consequences Based on the Player's choice at the end of the previous chapter, the first five missions will be different: Destroy the Sphere (Marcus) # Global Shadowing- Defeat the Swashbuckler. # The Frustration- Fight of the Scavenger sent by Marcus. # Dangerous Grounds- Defeat the northern Legionary. # Conversion- Beat the Marcus’ Soldier. # Shadow Lord- Release Marcus from the Sphere’s control. Preserve the Sphere (June) # Straight Ahead- Break through the Legionaries. # The Darkest Times- Drive away the Robber Baron. # One Step Closer- Win against June’s envoy. # Your Army Is My Army- Defeat the possessed Legionnaire. # Shadow Empress- Release June from the Sphere’s control. Exploit the Sphere (Itu) # Intensive Rehabilitation- Participate in sparring with Shibata. # Confuse the Trail- Cover up your tracks. # He Is Everywhere- Defeat the Dark Spectre. # For One And All- Fight off the savaging Legionary. # Shadow Observer- Release Itu from the Sphere’s control. After this point, the three quest-lines converge and follow the same story: # The Shamans- Defeat the War Feldsher. # Insusceptibles- Protect the village from Amazons. # Pilgrimage- Drive away the strange pilgrim. # Actual Plan- Beat the Insusceptible. # Cat Person- Confront Yukka. # Lucrative Deal- Get information from a merchant. # Good Old Fiend- Fight off the northern warrior. # Deadly Negotiations- Defeat the Legion killer. # Forgotten Squad-Defeat the Dynasty warlord. # Last of the Shamans- Confront the Insusceptible leader. Chapter V: Shadow Island # Burning Past - Expel maruauders from the dojo. # Sip of War - Repel a mixed squad’s attack on your way to the pier. # Childhood Friend - Help Phang to defeat a pirate. # Wrong Crew - Handle a mysterious squad on the ship. # Creator of Shadows - Defeat the shadow bots’ master. # We've Got Company - Endure a pirate attack. # Shadow Twin - Defend Markus/June/Itu from the Shadow Mind. # Protector - Neutralize Phang. # Tribal Child - Protect yourself from the tribesmen. # Shadow Times - Defeat the Chief. # Island Wrath - Fight with the Chief‘s Totems. # Creator's Will - Fight the defenders on your way to the ship. # Endless Dream - Defeat the Sleeping Knight. # Almost There - Clear the ship of Amphibians. # Inner Evil - Defeat the Scourge. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion # Fever - Defeat your nightmare # Welcome Home - Make the guard let you pass # Legion Percepts - Prove to the Elder it’s Marcus # Chains of Revenge - Surpress the Dynastian riot # Triple Style Fighter - Defeat Xiang Tzu # Wrong Way - Defeat the jailkeeper # To Arms - Defend the fortress from grenadiers # Dreams of the Empire - Arrest Deng Rao # The Elder Sister - Fight Bolo’s watchers # The Doll - Defeat the Queen of the Legion # Mystery of the Crypt - Get rid of the cryptkeepers # The First Arrow - Win for the sake of the Empire # The Second Arrow - Take the sphere back from the snatcher # The Third Arrow - Detain the stranger # Perfect Fusion - Tame the Shadow Mind Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past # Awakening - Fight off the shadow bots guarding the Crypt # New Percepts of the Legion - Escape from the Legion wardens # Meeting the Legend - Deal with Jet's associates # Dynasty Lost - Defeat Jet # Copies of Copies - Fight off the bot explorers # And You Too - Defeat Itu's reflection # Forget the Past - Stop an aggressive Moth # Deja Vu - Defeat Bolo # Into the Truth - Defeat bots to replace them in their timelines # Great Rival - Don't let Itu deliver the prototype to Shadow in the past # One More Try - Defeat Kibo in the past # Predetermination - Stop Iolanda in the past # Bad Dream - Defeat the hologram to get the answer # Girl in Need - Save Jet from the Arsenal guards # Old Wounds - Fight off the Corporal # Gizmo the Immortal - Defeat Gizmo Chapter VII, Part II: Behold the Future # Mistress of the Shadows - Make your way to the bazaar through the Palace # Hero of the Past - Neutralize Marcus # Utopia - Force Palace security to let you in # Wasteland Ashes - Stop Jet from attacking June # They're Coming - Detain a nomad deserter # Missing Part - Defend the Palace from the Erasers # Behold the Future - Break the cordon around the Accelerator # Cleansing - Defeat Shadow Transformation Transformation is the post-game story mode unlocked after all the main story quests are completed. Every fights in Transformation carry fight rules, making it much harder. The complexity of each rule depends on the player's Stability - higher Stability grants more immunity against the fight rules, while the opposite is also true. Transformation consists of three planes, with each plane containing 45 main quests. June's Plane 0. First Copy - Defeat Stranger (Open Wound) # Yes, Father - Defeat the other finalist to win the Alliance Tournament (Vampire) # Cultist Invasion - Detain one of the cultists (Hydra) # Nightmare Street - Neutralize a possessed blacksmith (Meddling Shadows) # Have I Seen Her? - Make the cultist talk (Shadow Adept) # The Thing - Defeat the shadow beast (Vicious Circle) # Nosy Herald - Detain a Herald priest (Venomous Touch) # Shouldn't Be Here - Defeat your murderer (Eclipse, Fight as June) # Back in Action - Defeat the first student (Fading Armor) # Dynastian Style - Defeat the second student (Vengeful Fighter) # Mad Master - Defeat Xiang Tzu (Juggernaut) # We Came to Talk - Fight off Orchid (Open Wound) # Conspiracy - Defeat the Insusceptible Warrior (Meddling Shadows) # Do I Know You? - Fight the captive (Hydra) # Wrong Time and Place - Fight off the Alliance attack (Cautious Step) # Last Duty - Defeat Deng Rao (Snake Charmer) # A Favor for a Favor - Fight off the Emissary (Open Wound) # Sacrifices - Defeat the guards of the secret Throne Room passage (Vicious Circle) # Long Time No See - Win the fight against the elder (Juggernaut) # Rescue Mission - Stop the Executioner from killing the Heralds' leader (Cautious Step) # Blade of a Traitor - Stop Itu from getting away (Dangerous Vampire) # Not Welcome Home - Fight off some weird mercenaries (Hydra) # Shadow Overload - Fight the prefect to make him talk (Fading Armor) # Spotted! - Detain the runner (Venomous Touch) # Illegal Dealings - Detain the suspect (Life Fountain) # Golden Ambassador - Stop the ambassador from escaping north (Shadow Adept) # Royal Scuffle - Confront the emperor (Cruel Snake Charmer, Golden Demon, Fight as Marcus) # Gears and Blades - Defeat the mechanical warrior (Vicious Circle) # Heart of the Nation - Defeat the Monk (Vengeful Fighter) # June Might Be - Defeat the Blizzard Master (Eclipse, Fight as June) # God is Coming - Defeat Ling (Life Fountain) # Edge Of The Dynasty - Repel the attack of Northern Warriors (Cautious Step) # Big Bad Wolf - Defeat Timber Wolf (Dangerous Vampire) # Claws That Scratch - Save Yukka from Spectres (Life Fountain) # Cat Burglar - Detain Yukka (Venomous Touch) # Mad Science - Defeat Master Okada (Meddling Shadows) # Convenient Travel - Chase off shadow bots (Fading Armor) # Ling's Dark Side - Neutralize the bot operator (Juggernaut) # Visitors From Below - Defeat the Night Warriors (Night Warrior, Eclipse) # What She Really Knew - Fight off the Liquidators (Vicious Circle) # I Hear Voices - Stop Moira from attacking the Palace (Hydra, Shadow Master) # It's Not A Dream - Defeat the nightmare creature (Cruel Snake Charmer, Shadow Master) # Lost Arrows - Defeat the Arrow Of Power (Vengeful Fighter, Shadow Master, Arrow) # Trust Issues - Neutralize Phang (Juggernaut) # Her Smile - Defeat Kibo (Shadow Adept) # Reunion - Defeat the Shadow Mind (Open Wound) Side Quests Side quests become available when the players complete the Correctional Treatment main quest. They provide various battles apart from the main storyline, and new quests are unlocked every few hours. Some of these side quests also carry additional rules. Each quest rewards the players with 2 gems, some coins and three cards which give random equipment, irrespective of the player's selected faction. Some possible rules include: # Vertigo (Inverted Controls) # Eclipse (Fight in the Dark) # Competition (Score Victory) # Hydra (Opponent Regenerates) # Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) # Invisible One (Opponent is Invisible) # Vampire (Opponent Restores Health with Hits) # Invincible (Opponent can be Damaged only while Stunned) # Top Fight (Head Hits Only) # Fragile Head (Increased Damage on Opponent's Head Hit) # Survival (Win All Fights) # Cautious Step (Blast Zones) # Infection (Passing Bleeding Effect) # Stamina Test (Win on Timeout) # Hand-to-Hand (Unarmed Fight) # No Hands (Kicks only) # Snake Charmer (Stacking Poison Effect) # Life Fountain (Opponent Regenerates Health in Shown Zone) # Shadow Adept (Opponent has Shadow Energy Boost) # Meddling Shadows (Opponent Gains Shadow Energy in Shown Zone) # Purification (Fight without Shadow Form) # Open Wound (Health Drops Over Time) # Unfair Fight (The Player Fights Unarmed) # Bloodlust (The Player Steals Health on Making Hits) # Disorientation (Partial Blindness and Control Imbalance) # Disguise (Only Appearance of Gear is Changed) # Change of Equipment (Gear Setup is Changed, Equipment Power Has No Effect) # Shadow Blessing (Stealing Shadow Regeneration Effect) # Shadow Berserk (Opponent can Enter Shadow Form Instantly) #Shadow Presence (Shadow Energy Regeneration Speed Increased) #Shadow Addiction (Player's Damage Is Decreased When the Player Is Not in Shadow Form) # Shadow Juggernaut (Opponent Gains Shadow Energy More Than Usual but Loses Health while in Shadow Form.) # Combat Thrill (Stealing Damage Bonus) # Venomous Touch (Poisoning on Contact with Opponent) # Vicious Circle (Opponent Gains Damage Boost by Taking Hits) # Shadow Snatch (The Player and Opponent Steal Shadow Energy on Making Hits) # Juggernaut (Opponent Inflicts More Damage, Loses Health Over Time) # Fading Armor (Opponent Gains a Defense Boost, Loses the Boost Over Time) # Unbreakable Rock (Enemy Can Complete His Attacks Ignoring Player's) # Vengeful Fighter (The Damage Dealt to the Opponent Partly Returns to Player) # Smart Choice: *{Character Name} (Fight as a Specific Character Chosen for This Fight) *(Equipment Power Has No Effect in This Fight) Below are the possible playable characters for Smart Choice rule: *Marcus *Emperor *Galen *Bolo *Master Okada *Captain Phang *June Apart from the regular side quests, there are also some special quests that become available occasionally. Although the rewards are the same, these side quests have a small story attached to them. These are the Legends Theater quests in Chapter I, Open Lessons in Chapter II, and Simulations in Chapter III. Special Event Quests Special Events are limited-time quests that reward the players with trophies, in addition to various other rewards. These trophies can then be exchanged for exclusive equipment while the event is ongoing. The players must reach level 3 before they can participate in any special event. In Special Events, the difficulty of the fight does not depend on the power of the equipment but on its rarity and the player's skills. Each event contains two modes - Grand, with its own set of rules in every round, and Regular mode. Following is a list of events in the game: #Lunar Tournament- Defeat as many Monkey King minions as possible. #At Death's Door- Investigate rumors about a forest cult. #Blossom Festival- Test the Shibata's Shadow Bot. #Anger of the Exiles - Deal with the Exiles hiding in the Cursed Swamp. #A Hard-Won Lesson - Help a stubborn teacher improve his school's fighting style. #Ball Game (Championship) - Defeat your opponent by scoring more goals through his gate. #Pirate Justice - Punish a pirate Legionary. #Rescue Operation - Help Azuma the Feldsher handle a shadowline accident. #Escape - Help Scout get out of the Legion prison. #Revelation- Defeat the rouge showmen. #Party - Repel creatures from the ruins. #Cleanup - Defeat all time surfer's clones. #Fair Fight - Protect fair attendants from aggressive bots. #Family Celebration - Defeat rebel relatives. Gallery Old friend (9).jpg|Old Friend (Gizmo) Chilly reception (8).jpg|Chilly Reception Newly fledged herald (12).jpg|Newly-Fledged Herald The end is nigh (15).jpg|The End Is Nigh Patient zero (7).jpg|Patient Zero (Lost Scout) Shadow descendant (9).jpg|Shadow Descendant (Possessed Emperor) Pilgrimage (14).jpg|Pilgrimage Forgotten squad (7).jpg|Forgotten Squad Shadow times (13).jpg|Shadow Times (Chief of the Islanders) Inner evil (10).jpg|Inner Evil (Angel, the scourge) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Story (SF3)